Three of Hearts 1
Plot Bartender wakes up to find himself in the middle of a large, open field on the outskirts of a city. In the distance, he sees only one building with it's lights on in the dead of night. When he approaches it, he notices it's a school, with very few people inside. What he couldn't predict was finding himself trapped in a life or death game against fifteen other strangers. Or with them. It depends on the game's rules. Will Bartender be able to survive his first ever Dollars game? What's the point of these games? Who are the people around him? Why were they chosen? Find out below. Three of Hearts Contestants Episode "Gah... Fuck... My head..." Bartender awakes in the middle of a vast, open field, To one side was a large, almost abandoned looking city. To his other, a seemingly never ending forest. It was the dead of night, not a sound to be heard. Not a person to be seen. Despite being next to a city, there was little noise. No lights, no cars, nothing. Except for one. A nearby building shone like a beacon of hope amongst the sea of buildings. For some reason, Bartender knew he should head there. He pushed himself to his feet and began to stagger towards the building. The closer he got, the more anxious he felt. Where was he? He'd never seen this place before. He had no idea how he got here, much less why he was here. He looked at a sign with an arrow that pointed to the building he was heading towards. A High School. Bartender began to doubt anyone was even there, but there was no harm in checking. He wandered closer to notice that the front door of the school was left open. Someone had to have been inside. He continued in through the doorway and walked into a nearby classroom, greeted by fourteen other faces. None of them looked happy to see him. "Finally. A fifteenth. I guess we can begin." One shorter girl says, two pink ponytails in her hair. "About fucking time." Another short-haired, tomboyish girl replies. "Let's start then, shall we?" A taller blonde woman asks rhetorically, smiling. Which seemed suspicious in this setting. "Uh... If you don't mind me asking, start what, exactly?" A rather plain-looking young girl asked. "...oh... new people..." A girl in a school uniform added. "You must be new here." A man with a mid-part states. "Let me explain to everyone here, if you are new. This is what's known as a Dollars game. You play games to extend your visa, which is how long you may live here. If your visa runs out, you die. If you lose the game, you die. If you succeed in the game, you get the number of said game added onto your visa. This game is a Three of Hearts, so the winners will get three days added to their visa. When your visa comes close to running out again, you have to play another game to extend it, you understand?" He sighs. "That was a mouthful, wasn't it? Let's get started now." The man takes a seat along with everyone else, except for Bartender and the other new girl, who seem a bit confused. "Wait... Let me get this straight... I'm being forced to play some stupid fucking game or I'll die?!" Bartender shouted. "You weren't forced. You came here on your own accord. No one had a gun to your head, did they?" The pink-haired girl comments. Bartender scoffs, taking one of the last two seats, the other girl doing the same. "Good luck everybody!~" A pink-haired boy in a mechanics outfit shouts, everyone looking at him in confusion. "I'm only wishing you all good luck... no need to look so creeped out." He says, laughing. "We look creeped out because you're a fucking creep." The tomboy-ish girl adds in, as they hear a loud thud from the front of the classroom, and look on the desk to see a Ceramic sculpted head had crashed through the ceiling. On the blackboard are the games rules, and to everyone's shock, the head begins to speak. "Welcome to Freeze! The Three of Hearts game." The head says in a low, distorted voice, people in the group looking at the head in fear and confusion. "Since it's a hearts game, keep in mind that it's a Psychological game." He smiles, creeping people out further. "This has officially got even fucking weirder." The tomboy says. "Rule number one. The game master, which is I, will turn around, facing away from the students. I will repeat the following words at a bunch of different paces - "Headmaster has come.", and the pace I say it at is up to myself." The head comments. Everyone looks at him in further confusion. "This is a pretty fucking stupid game." Bartender says, mockingly. "Oh, don't be like that. Don't go in with such a negative attitude, boy!" An older woman shouts. "Second rule. The students must begin the game standing side be side, backs against the back wall of the classroom. So if you will." The head demands, everyone getting out of their seats and pressing their backs against the back wall of the classroom, side-by-side. "Good." The head comments. "Can we just get to the game already? I'm bored." A blonde woman wearing a strange white hat on her head adds in. "Listen closely. Rule three. If by the time I finish saying "Headmaster has come" and I turn to look at everyone and someone is not standing still, It will be game over for them." The head adds in some cynical tone. "...So if we aren't standing as if we are frozen, we die. Interesting, indeed... ~" The other blonde woman said suspiciously. "This is so fucked up..." Bartender says in anger, clenching his fists. "Why the fuck do I have to do this?!" He shouts. "Because you wandered into the room. If you didn't want to play, you shouldn't have entered. It's your own fault." The twin-tailed pink haired girl comments, her face displaying no emotion. Bartender scoffs and looks back at the head. "Rule four. I have a button on the back of my head. If you press it, I will deactivate and the one who pressed it lives." The head pauses for a moment. "Finally, some good news..." The older woman says, smiling. "ONLY the one who pressed it." A look of fear is displayed across every contestants face. "That's right. To win, you must press the back of my head before anyone else does and not be caught moving when I turn to face the group. If I see you moving, your head will explode. If you are not the one to press the button, your head will explode. We have already placed chips inside you before you woke up that have bombs in them. They will be set off and you will die." Everyone looks at eachother in shock and fear. "Wait so you all woke up here too?! Not knowing why?!" Bartender shouts, everyone nodding in agreement. "You have five minutes." The head says. "Gah... WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!" Bartender screams in frustration. "Game: Begin." The head comments. "...So the one to press it is the only one who lives right?" The new girl says. "Yeah... so fuckin' what?" The tomboy asks, as the newbie darts to the head. The head's pace of speech seems to pick up quickly as he hears the girls footsteps. "HEADMASTERHASCOME!" He shouts quickly, turning to face her, just as she stops, catching her in the act. He smiles as the girl looks back in fear. "Please... Please.. NO!" She screams, running for the door. "Game Over, Olivia Parker." He says in a melancholic tone. "LET ME OUT OF HERE, PLEASE!" She screams, as her head explodes. Brain matter and blood splatter across the window and the floor, her body flopping to the ground. In the back row, one girl jumps out of gut reaction, using her hands to cover her mouth, muffling the scream. The head smiles. "Game Over..." He says, as the girl lets out another scream. "NO PLEASE I DIDN'T MEAN TO, CAN I NOT GET A DO-OVER?! IT WAS A GUT REACTION I SWEAR, I SWEAR I DIDN--" Her screaming is ended by a blast, blood and brain splattering across the room, followed by utter silence, the thirteen remaining contestants looking at the two corpses in complete fear. "...Eloise Hawking." The head adds, turning away from the group. He breathes in and begins again. "The--------------------------------" He hold out the note for a while. "We need to sneak up to it closely and turn it off." The mid-parted man suggests. "Before that, can we learn eachother's names? So i can refer to you as people, please." The taller blonde woman suggests. "I'll go first, since I'm on the end and we will go down the line. I'm Tanya." She smiles. The pink-haired girl sighs. "I don't see the point, but I'm Rachel." Bartender scratches the back of his head. "Since she's dead, I guess I'll go next. I'm Bartender. Just call me Bartender." Everyone looks at him in confusion, but ignores it. The pink-haired perky boy suddenly shouts. "BOBBY!~" In a melodic tone. "...Okay?" The tomboyish girl raises an eyebrow at him. "I'm Laura." She says bluntly. The girl next to her in the Japanese school uniform blushed. "...Alicia..." She said shyly. "Yo. Harry." Harry waved his hand in the air at everyone, just as... "HEADMASTERHASCOME!" The head screamed, turning sharply to face the class. "Game Over... Harry Green." The head had caught him wave his hand. "...No fucking way..." Harry said in a state of shock, just as his head blew wide open, everyone closing their eyes tightly to avoid the sight of it. The head turned back around and began to chant again. "The----------------------------------------" He held the note again. "Keep going. We need this to begin." Tanya added. "Okay, Honey. My name's Margaret." The old woman smiled gently. "My name's Emily. Can we just hurry up and start? I'm bored." She adds, yawning. "My name's Jenifer." The woman in the police officer outfit replied forcefully. "I'm Robin... I used to be a teacher, so this is a little strange to me..." The mid-parted man says. "You look more like a paedophile, You pig. Don't bother looking at my boobs, creep." A younger looking girl adds, wearing a kimono. "I'm Tina." She adds. Everyone looks at her in confusion, wondering what her issue was. "Lastly, I'm Pamela." The girl on the end adds, blowing a kiss. "Then... Lets get started." Tanya says, as herself, Tina, Robin and Emily begin to creep forward slowly. Tina looks back, noticing the rest aren't moving. "Why aren't you pigshits coming forward? Too scared?" She says, mockingly. "My old bones can't handle much, darling." Margaret, The old woman adds. "There's no point to it. Someone else will get there before me." Rachel comments. "What she said." Bartender adds, looking out one of the windows. Only one survives, so what's the point? "Heeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaadmaaaaaaaaaaaaaasteeeeeeeeeeeeer..." The head continued. Laura, the tomboy, took a book of the shelf beside her and clenched onto it, looking as if she were ready to throw it. "Hey, What are you doing with that thing?" Bartender asks. "Isn't it obvious?" Laura says, smiling as she launches the book across the room, aimlessly. "I'm increasing our chances. "Has come!" the head shouts, turning to notice everyone had stood still as the book makes it's way through the air as it collides with the back of Emily's head, knocking her forward. "That hurt, you bitch!" She screams, before noticing she had moved. She looks at the head to see it smiling, sinister and scary. She looked back at Laura. "YOU DIRTY LITTLE FUCKING WHORE!" She screams, running up to the girl. "Game Over, Emily Adams." The head says, as Emily reaches her hand out to grab Laura, just as he head explodes, blood splattering all over Laura's body, yet she remained still. The head lets out a scoff and jumps back around, beginning his chant once more. "That was fucked up, little girl." Bartender adds. Laura lets out a scoff. "So fuckin' what? You gonna let one of them win and just end up dead?" She adds. Bartender couldn't agree with what she did, but he couldn't disagree either. She was right, but she was wrong. He didn't know if he would, or if he wouldn't make the same decision as her. But now wasn't the time for inner debates, alongside Robin, Tina and Tanya, Bartender and Laura had began to move also, but no-one else bothered. They just watched nervously as the five made their way to the front of the class, nearing the head. "HEADMASTERHASCOME!" The head screams, turning to face the group. He scoffs. "You guys are a fucking bore." He says, frustrated that no one moved. He turns around and Robin runs to the front with enthusiasm. "HEADMASTERHASCOME!" The head shouts at almost double the speed as usual, Robin's finger scrapes across the button, not being able to press it. He looks the head directly in the eyes, his nose touching the cold ceramic. "Game Over, Robin Brady." The head says, smiling as Robin's head explodes, his body falling limp and lifeless to the floor. Everyone had grown somewhat used to the sight, most people not batting an eye. The shock value was gone. They had to block that from their sights. Three minutes remained. Still Alive: Bartender, Pamela, Jenifer, Laura, Tina, Tanya, Rachel, Alicia, Bobby and Margaret.